Rider (Ozymandias)
Summary Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Shizuri Isemi‎ in the First Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver. He is one of the Servants of the Protagonist of the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Rider's True Name is Ramesses II (ラムセス二世, Ramusesu Nisei), the third pharoah of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt. He likes to refer to himself as the King of Kings (王の中の王, Ō no Naka no Ō), and also prefers being addressed as Ozymandias (オジマンディアス, Ojimandiasu) by other Servants and people. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with physical strikes | At least 7-B | At least 7-B | At least High 6-C, likely higher Name: Rider, Ramesses II, King of Kings, Ozymandias Origin: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Appears in his Early 20s Classification: Rider-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Able to knock out normal humans with a glance, Can call upon his Noble Phantasms and a variety of powerful beasts at a moment's notice, Can temporarily overwrite reality with a Reality Marble-like Noble Phantasm, Fire Manipulation with his Sphinx, Poison Manipulation in Ramesseum Tentyris, [Magic Resistance and Resistance to any Magic-based Attack]] such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation, Superhuman Charisma, Can temporarily gain proficiency in nearly any skill or profession he desires Attack Potency: At least Town level with physical strikes (Has C Rank Strength, putting him below several of the other Servants of the war such as Saber and Arash) | At least City level (Can casually burn Tokyo to cinders in a matter of hours) | At least City level (Rider claims that it has the strength of three Servants, Matched Saber blow for blow) | At least Large Island level, likely higher (Is powerful enough to instantly vaporize Tokyo and easily overpowered Excalibur Proto, Was only defeated when Saber's attack was bolstered by Arash's Stella, which is classified as an Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress, and Anti-Country Noble Phantasm, Stated to be as powerful as a solar flare, an average solar flare releases about 10^20 Joules per second) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Could fight Saber and Archer at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class PJ | At least Class PJ | At least Class EJ Durability: City level (Has C Rank Endurance, shouldn't be too weak compared to Saber) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Human melee range | Several hundred meters with beam cannons (Can easily scorch large sections of Tokyo) | Several hundred meters (the Sphinx is able to move autonomously from Rider and engaged Saber in combat across a long distance) | Several kilometers (Comparable to Excalibur Proto) Standard Equipment: An Egyptian Staff, His Noble Phantasms, Mesektet, The Sphinx of Abu el-Hol, and Ramesseum Tentyris Intelligence: Rider is much like Gilgamesh in that he's incredibly arrogant and prefers to get his way, loudly announcing his true name and expecting others to prostrate themselves in his mere presence. However, unlike Gilgamesh, Rider takes his duties as a King very seriously and seeks to lead the world into a new Golden Age under his leadership as Egypt once did. As a result, he is a skilled politician, general, and warrior who brought prosperity to has land as reflected by the opulence of his Noble Phantasms. He also has a deep understanding of magecraft, calling Misaya's familiars the work of an amateur even though she is considered a genius in the modern era before casually knocking her out with a glance into the eyes of her familiars. While he finds fights entertaining he plays to win, sending his Noble Phantasms at Saber immediately after the latter challenges him to a duel and summoning Ramsseseum Tentyris upon realizing that he was heavily outnumbered. Along with his Noble Phantasms, these traits have Rider pegged as the single strongest Servant of the war that only the coalition of multiple Servants could defeat. Weaknesses: Is rather arrogant at times and is prone to long-winded speeches, Is not as skilled as dedicated warriors like Saber but can still hold his own in a battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms '-Mesektet: The Solar Ship of the Dark Night' (メセケテット: 闇夜の太陽の船, Meseketetto: Yamiyo no Taiyō no Fune) Rider's flying ship. It is able to fire several beams of light that can scorch the earth. Rider is also able to summon just parts of it if he chooses and it is both sturdy and large enough that just causing the front of it to appear is enough to demolish a sizeable portion of his Master's workshop. The destructive power of this vessel is touted as being able to destroy all of Tokyo in a matter of hours. '-The Sphinx of Abu el-Hol: The Lion-Bodied Beast of the Hot Sand' (アブホル・スフィンクス: 熱砂の獅身獣, Abuhoru Sufinkusu: Nessa no Shimijū): A Divine Beast Sphinx brought forth by Rider that exists as a manifestation of wild winds and fire, known as an incarnation of the sky god Horus in Ancient Egypt. The beast is released as a minion, rather than a normal mount of someone of the Rider class. He claims that it has the power to defeat three Servants, even though Saber is able to slay it. The Sphinx is able to cover itself with flames, instantly melting the materials its body comes into contact with. An example of this would be concrete, which became similar in shape to melted candy upon coming into contact with it. It can also adjust the temperature of its claws specifically, turning them into red hot blades. '-Ramesseum Tentyris: The Shining Great Temple Complex' (ラムセウム・テンティリス: 光輝の大複合神殿, Ramuseumu Tentirisu: Kōki no Dai Fukugō Shinden) A Reality Marble-like Noble Phantasm used by Ozymandias. It is the manifestation of how the glorious Pharaoh contains within his body the various Egyptian Gods, thus it contains numbers of mystics. It appears as a giant complex consisting of temples and corridors, and the central pyramid acts as the main temple and throne room. Supposedly each temple and corridor represents a different God and have different powers, though the full extent of its features aren't shown. The Complex houses at least seven Sphinxes with other guardian beasts like stone lions. Together with their master, these beasts are granted immortality to the point that any fatal wounds can be nullified, making total destruction of both the temple and Ozymandias himself necessary. It possesses a Divine Curse that acts as poison to any invaders, killing typical creatures in two seconds and weakening parameters and skills of Servants, even one so resistant to poison like Arash. It is also impossible to activate Noble Phantasms without additional assistance. The most powerful function is the Dendera Electric Bulb, the "artillery" situated at the main temple. It is said to be as powerful as solar flare and could destroy Tokyo in one shot or vaporize a naval fleet effortlessly. Its power surpasses Excalibur Proto with all Thirteen Constraints released. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Rider's B Rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. In Rider's case, creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, this does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind. Personal Skills '-Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B (as in Rider's case) in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Imperial Privilege' (皇帝特権, Kōtei Tokken, localized as both "Royal Prerogative" and "Emperor's Prerogative"): An ability that, due the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained for a short period of time. In cases when the Rank is А or above, even the "burden to the body" is acquired (such as Divinity). Due to Rider's A-Rank in this skill, he is able to temporarily possess other Skills that would not be available to him under normal circumstances, such as Prana Burst. Key: Base | Mesektet | The Sphinx of Abu el-Hol | Dendera Electric Bulb Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Fate/Prototype Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Staff Users Category:Animals Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6